


What he wants (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	What he wants (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

  
  
In that moment he wants it all: right and wrong, he wants the brother…the one he has idolized since he can remember, and the beautiful, brave man he has become.

In that moment he wants normal: a house, barbecues on week ends, a dog, a king size bed with fresh linens and lazy mornings spent reading the paper and making love.

 

In that moment he wants the fight, the thrill and the adrenaline that comes whenever they gank a demon, a monster and they know that even for a millisecond, the world is a safest place.

He wants what’s forbidden, what shouldn’t be…an yet it is: real, strong, beating in sync with his heart, a need so deep rooted that it’s part of him, that defines him.

Dean…Dean…Dean: alive, still alive, eyes bright with wonder, as if his days aren’t running out, as if he hasn’t died over and over, the day before…and the hundred before.

After losing him he used to keep his eyes open, in the dark of the bleak motel rooms where he stayed, replaying the moments that had lead to Dean’s death, letting his mind wander, saving him. It was torture, but it gave him the strength to keep looking for the Trickster.

But it’s over, now.

And Sam wants it all, he’s greedy, thirsty, he holds Dean, tight, willing his heartbeat to calm down, marveling at the feeling of Dean, at his smell, at the way his breath hitches when he doesn’t let go, when the surprise for his hug fades, replaced by something else.

Need. Want. Love.

He wants it all: he wants to save him and be saved, he wants to laugh and cry and fuck and make love.

He wants Dean, wants to keep loving him, wants to never let him go.


End file.
